


Скайп

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Series: Дневник Хейла-Маккола [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Скотт общаются по скайпу. Дерек влезает в разговор, а Стайлз с интересом наблюдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скайп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skype](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490100) by [inlightofvisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa). 



> Иллюстрация в твиттере автора http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29728346365/i-dont-know-i-just-wanted-to-do-a-quick-older

Скотт включает компьютер, запускает скайп и пишет Стайлзу: «Я на месте». На экране появляется сообщение о входящем звонке, и Скотт быстро нажимает кнопку ответа.

– Привет, чувак, – говорит он, – ты закончил свою часть проекта?

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

– Нууу… Да. Еще несколько дней назад. А что у тебя? – спрашивает он, запихивая в рот горсть попкорна. – Я могу прийти завтра.

Скотт кивает, а затем застывает.

– Дерек будет дома, – осторожно произносит он. – Это ничего?

Стайлз отпивает воду из стакана и пожимает плечами.

– Конечно, все круто.

– Он часто прикалывается над тобой. Я мог бы приехать к тебе.

– Нет, все в порядке, – успокаивает его Стайлз.

– Ты уверен? Потому что я мог бы… – начинает Скотт.

Закрытая на замок дверь подозрительно щелкает, распахивается, и Дерек нагло заваливается в комнату Скотта, который просто вздыхает. Дерек бросает взгляд на экран, и его глаза азартно загораются.

– Ты разговариваешь со Стайлзом? – спрашивает Дерек, изогнув губы в улыбке. Ооо, Скотт знает эту улыбку и этот взгляд. Это значит, что Дерек собирается издеваться над ним (или Стайлзом), или насмехаться над ним (или Стайлзом) за то, что он (или Стайлз) сделали.

– Как ты вошел? – решительно спрашивает Скотт, прищурившись. – Дерек…

– Ты придешь сегодня? – говорит Дерек, глядя на экран и сталкивая Скотта локтем со стула, не дав договорить.

– Завтра, – отвечает Стайлз, облизывая пальцы.

– Ты сломал мой замок, урод! – кричит Скотт, стараясь отпихнуть Дерека, который, к сожалению, старше и намного тяжелее, чем можно было подумать. Скотт оказывается зажат подмышкой Дерека и громко стонет: - Ауууч.

– Боже, что? Я ничего не сделал, – говорит раздраженно Дерек, глядя на брата. Скотт опять толкает его и Дерек падает со стула.

– Пошел вон! Вали в свою комнату! – орет Скотт, сжимая кулаки, когда Дерек поднимается с пола.

– Стайлз этого не хочет! – кричит Дерек в ответ и вновь пытается сесть на стул.

– Дерек, проваливай! – сипит от нагрузки Скотт, пытаясь удержаться на сиденье и не пустить брата. Взглянув на экран компьютера, он видит, что Стайлз с интересом наблюдает за их потасовкой, поедая попкорн.

– Хватит толкаться, – рычит Дерек, нахмурившись и сверкая холодными зелеными глазами.

Скотт зажмуривается и…

\- Маааааам!!!


End file.
